Kilo's Worry
by premierexecutor
Summary: After their battle on the Planet Remus, Kilo's past begins to haunt him as he begins to worry for his friend's safety. Number 5 of my StarTrek: The Next Generation series of fanfics.


Stardate: 70631.1 (08/19/2393, 08:26:09)

Starship _Enterprise_, Alexander's Quarters

Kilo yawns as he sits up, only to face his sleeping Klingon friend the moment he's comfortable. A sigh escapes his lips as the boy awakens and stares into his worried lavender pools. Alexander smiles at his friend as the boy speaks,

"Hey Alexander, did you sleep well?"

He regards the Zentennolist boy with a nod, only to be wrapped into a hug straightaway.

"I was worried about you! I…I'm glad my Dad was there. If he wasn't….I can't lose anyone else. I don't….I wouldn't be able to take it. I'll be glad when we leave the Romulan Star Empire. Once we're back in the Zentennolist Empire I'll feel better."

Kilo averts his eyes from his friend, as he is lost in thought. Sensing a presence, he averts his gaze to the doorway to find his father and Lt. Worf standing there, peace resonating around them. He rises to the air and flies over to his father, only to bury his head in his chest a moment later. "Dad, I…I'm scared. I…"

Kilo breaks from the embrace and lands on the floor. Upon facing the two, Lt. Worf speaks, "Kilo, maybe you should go see Guinan. She can help you; it's a good idea."

He nods as he rises to the air and flies toward Ten Forward. The Klingon turns back to his son as he and Anthony walk over to his bed.

Upon sitting on the edge, he faces the boy. "What happened, son?"

"Well, Kilo was telling me that he couldn't lose anyone else, that he wouldn't be able to take it."

Lt. Worf nods as he turns to his alien friend. "Anthony, old friend, what's going on with your son?"

"Well Lt. Worf…"

…

An hour later finds Kilo hovering down an unknown hallway. A growl escapes his lips as he bumps into an oncoming person and falls to the floor.

"Kilo?"

He trains his eyes to the source of the voice to find Guinan smiling down at him. Tears well in his eyes as he flies into her arms.

As he is consumed by fear and uncertainty, he speaks, "Guinan, I…I need to talk you."

Guinan nods as she sets the child on his feet, only for him to grab her hand the instant his feet hit the floor. She point to the door reading: Ten Forward and faces the boy a moment later, concern in her eyes.

"It seems your fear led you to me, young Kilo. Nonetheless, let's go inside."

Kilo nods as he is led inside. Finding an empty table, Guinan sits down with Kilo in her lap.

Training her eyes on him, she speaks, "Now, I can see you're afraid, Kilo, but I'll let you tell me why."

Kilo sniffles as he trains his eyes on the El-Aurian. "My friend Alexander got hurt in our battle with the Romulans and it reminded me of when I lost my Daddy and Mama in the Zentennolist-Iscariot Conflict of 2056. They're alive now, but when I saw them die it was…."

His words are lost as tears spill from his eyes. He buries his head in Guinan's robes as he releases his long dormant fear and sadness.

"Kilo, it's alright, I understand. You're afraid of losing Alexander as you did your mother and father all those years ago. Well, I can assure you that I don't see anything in the near future that would cause him to be gone from this life anytime soon."

He trains his teary eyes on her and sniffles as she wipes away his tears.

Guinan smiles, seeing his tear-free lavender pools. "I would never lie to you, Kilo. Do you feel better now?"

He nods as he hugs her tight. "Thank you, Guinan, thanks a lot. I feel much better."

Guinan nods as the boy hops out her lap, only to hover in her face a moment later. "If you ever need to talk, Kilo, just come to Ten Forward. Here, here's a map to Ten Forward from the guest quarters, it's yours to keep."

Kilo nods as he takes the small gold orb into hand. He hugs Guinan again and smiles at her once released.

"I'll bet your hungry now. Come on, let's go eat, little one."

Kilo nods as he grabs Guinan's hand and she leads him to the computer to select his meal. With their food in hand, they return to their table to eat. Kilo smiles at Guinan; happy to find someone other than his parents he can talk to about his past experiences.

Guinan trains her eyes on the child in front of her as he devours his chicken wings. _"This child has been through a lot. Such experiences that would have torn apart other children. He's strong, very strong indeed for such a young one."_

An hour later, finds the young child asleep in Guinan's lap. As she tousles his space black mane, she thinks, _"Such a wonderful child, I can see why the women of the __Enterprise__ fawn over him. He's sweet, innocent, caring, and adorable in his Cupid costume. I was abit surprised that he could fly, but it makes him all the more cute."_

"Indeed, Guinan," a voice comes in the distance. She stands and turns to the source of the voice. A sigh escapes her lips as Anthony forms from a honeycomb of transparent space. He smiles as he sets next to the shocked El-Aurian.

Shaking off her surprise, she sits down, the child cradled in her arms. "Let me guess, a Keystone, a unique ability for each Zentennolist that only one can have? One Keystone per person?"

Anthony nods as he faces his son and then Guinan, appreciation etched on his face. "I hope my son didn't keep you from your duties."

Guinan shakes her head as she regards the Zentennolist leader with kindness. "No, he was a delight to be with. After we talked and I assured him no harm would befall Alexander, we ate chicken and he fell asleep in my lap. Of course the women of Ten Forward fawned over how cute he was when they were here earlier. He's adorable, Anthony!"

"Well, I figured that, Guinan. I'm just glad he's feeling better."

She nods as she tousles the boy's hair. "I'm glad I could help your son, Anthony. I also have a question: What is your son's Keystone?"

Anthony chuckles as he faces his son. "My child's Keystone is known as Divinity Aura. It's an enhanced form of the Consummate Master State that allows him access to enhanced battle shields that protect him for all types of attacks for ten minutes. When in this state, he can transmute dark energy to black spines that fire from his chest."

"I knew your son's Keystone was powerful, and what you just said confirms it. It surprises me that such an adorable child can have such a powerful ability."

He nods as Kilo yawns, only to crawl from Guinan's lap to his father's and bury his head in his chest. Kilo yawns, as he gets comfortable in the man's lap.

Guinan smiles at the boy and turns to his father. "You have a wonderful son, Anthony."

"I know, Guinan, thank you."


End file.
